Mejor fanfic aventuras del tiempo
by Definitivamente no Orgem
Summary: es el mejor


El sól se ponya mientras Finch el umano y Jake el obrero caminaban juntos hacia hel castiyo del rei helado kalise:

-Hola soy Finn el humano y estoy en una contienda completamente fiel a la historia orginal para follarme a la princesa chicle y ejecutar al rey hielo. Es lo que el autor seguramente hubiese deseado que un fan hiciese con sus personajes.

[Jake] Cómeme los huevos tronco, llevas así desde que fui a lamerme los genitales y lamí los tuyos por error.

_Soy poeta, Soy poeta_

_Viva España Gora ETA_

[Fineas]Ollie coleja no as oído como 1 poesía silvar en hel viento?

[Jaque mate] Pues ahora que lo dices… no. Pero por algún motivo quiero independizarme de mi pahis. Tenemos que encontrar a Fiona, está más buena que la princesa chicle.

-No te preocupes soy Finn y esto es un fanfiction, puedo follarme alas 2 y después te romperé el kulo a ti.

Capitulo teres: La montania del mal.

]Eschuca jake el perro como pu hedes ponerte bañ hador si eres elastico]Finn

[Jake]esta es la playa que hay en la montaña del mal y tenemos k krusar a nado no quiero mojarme las bolas que su holor a de conservar impoluto

[pluto] ohohohoi aljien me llamo?

[Jake]Dije implotulo, no pluto

[goofy]Pero yo soi gufy. *muere sin ningún motivo ni explicación*

[Finn] Oye jake llevamos demasiado tiempo sin meter sexo

[Fiona] Hola casualmente pasaba por aquí y…

…y entonces Finn la desvistió ligeramente mientras pasaba los dedos firmes por sus pezones. Le bajo los pantalones y observó maravillado las curvas de su culo que provocaron una erección instantánea en sus pantalones. Fiona gimió y desabrochó el sujetados mientras se frotaba el clítoris.

[Fiona] Dame fuerte

Finn obedeció e introdujo su sudoroso pene provocando un intenso placer con la fricción a aquella rubia de curvas perfectas que follaba con rabia y se alborotaba el cabello. Sus labios y lengua cubrieron en saliva su cuerpo y la luz de luna que los envolvía los llevo a una excitación de múltiples envestidas hasta que Finn se corrió en sus pechos.

[Finn] Te quiero Fiona -y durmieron desnudos y sudorosos hasta el amanecer en la que ella desapareció como las nubes tras la tormenta.

Capitulo sinco la princesa de secso

[Jake] hemos llegado al palacio del rey hielo, tronco.

[Finn] Si menos mal que hodor nos enseñó el camino.

[Hodor] HODORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RR

HODOR HODOER HODOR

[Rei ielo] Avada kedavra!

[Finn] as matado a odor higo de la jrandisima puta… *se pone de rodillas* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jajaja[rei] ahora soy mas malo que antes y me follare a tu perro

[Jake] jamassssss *coge forma de pene y se introduce en su boca aumentando de tamaño hasta que le estalla el craneo*

Fineas – mierda jake a ver cuando haces eso con mi culo.

Hola soy paco fiestas

[finn] Papa! Que haces, aquí pensé que estabas engrasándote para tu boda

Y lo hice pero ahora si venia asta aquí y comprobaba un helado kalise me daban un vale descuenta para mas ricino.

_El rei kalise murió, fiestas es un sudaca_

_Nigolas kage te observa, Los perezosos de violan_

_Esto no tiene ninguna rima_

_La hago al final, óscar lima_

_Y entonces la princesa chicle aparece, se enrosca sobre su pene con una tremenda velocidad de succion mientras estimula el ano de fin y jake se transforma en un pulpo de 1000 falos que sodomizó a todas gentes del planeta ese día. Las tortugas ninja mataron a jake el humano en dejensa propia y fin tuvo higos con las dos chicas como en memorias de idun pero con un malo que nos e vuelve homosexual._

_[Soy sefirot] Esta historia necesita un malo en condiciones pero ya se acabó… que putada illo. Voy al psiquiatra que eso de resucitar madres muertas me paso factura._

_Fin, pero conntinuara._

_[Finn] ¿Si?_

_No que se acabó._

_[phineas] a vale_

**_¡Hola! Somos los admins de Fanfiction[PUNTO]net. Nos encantó tu primera historia y..._**

**_Definitivamente no Orgem cogió a uno de ellos y lo agarró por las piernas. Comenzó a girar y lo soltó dejandolo dar vueltas en el aire. Se le echaron otros encima pero consiguió zafarse de ellos mientras sacaba un rifle de asalto y arremitió contra su objetivo en el aire como si jugase al tiro al plato. Golpeó a uno de ellos con la culata mientras cargaba el aire de nuevo. Disparó. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Los admins restantes se vestían de samurai y cogían espadas para atacarle pero mientras el arremetió contra uno que moderaba la web con su Ipad propinandole una potente patada judeomasónica en la cabeza que lo separó de su cuerpo._**

**_Se le acercaron con las espadas en alto. Definitivamente no Orgem esquivo gracilmente y de un puñetazo bajo, uno de ellos cometió el mayor error de su vida. Dejar caer su espada en las manos de él. Un rápido y letal corte sesgo el pene de tres de ellos lo cual era imposible pues el tamaño era mínimo y en menos de dos segundos y unos impactos metálico cayeron inertes al suelo._**

**_-Dígale a mi mujer que jamás dirigí esta web..._**

**_-Lo siento._**

**_Clavó la espada en el suelo y se alejó en el atardecer._**


End file.
